


There is a darkness in your eyes, laughter inside your head

by CallaMyosotis



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: (not discussed but definitely present), But please go look at the end notes before you read if you have any triggers, Hurt No Comfort, I don't want to put a spoiler in the tags, Mental Illness, TRIGGER WARNING in the notes!, This may not be what you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallaMyosotis/pseuds/CallaMyosotis
Summary: It is one of those nights – the ones that reek of blood, the ones that hide death and misery in their shadows. It is one of those nights and the clown is on the loose. It is one of those nights and the prey goes on a hunt.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	There is a darkness in your eyes, laughter inside your head

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> As I already said in the tags: If you have any triggers, please go read the end notes before reading this! I'm going to put a spoiler for potential triggers there so please don't endanger yourself by reading if any of it might bother you! This is short but definitely dark.
> 
> That being said: This is kind of experimental, so I hope you enjoy! I haven't done something like this in quite a while and never in English.

Bam!

The body falls to the ground with a whisper of a sound. Or maybe it is an avalanche. He can’t hear a thing over the pounding in his ears. All he can do is see. See the darkness surrounding him. The gun in his hand. The cold, pale body laying at his feet. The green hair splayed over the blood stained floor.

The clown is dead. Blood trickles from the corner of his mouth with the same speed jokes used to trip off the tip of his tongue.

Something clatters, somethings breaks. A rain of glass and vengeance comes down upon him. Blood flows into his line of sight, his hair is plastered to his head were the shattered window hit his scalp.

A black gauntlet, a strip of blue. Fury, so much pure fury and hate.

He blinks and suddenly he is in the back of the Batmobile, strapped down so he can just barely wriggle the tips of his fingers. He can’t remember fighting but there are bruises blooming on his chest, cuts and electric burn marks running down his legs. The metallic edge of a batarang glints up to him from his hip. He can feel the split edges of his knuckles burning against the insides of his gloves.

He can’t remember fighting but he knows he did. And he knows he got hit back twice as hard.

He knows the route they are taking without being able to see anything but the dull black of the roof of the car.

Arkham is waiting, with its lifeless halls and crammed cells and laughter, laughter, laughter.

The clown is dead, he won’t be there. Jason made sure of it himself (always had to do everything himself if he wanted it done, always, always, always). But his ghost will haunt those halls forever, his laughter will cling to the walls and his touch, cold and slimy like death herself, will reach out from every corner, every nook and every crammed little space. He was the Clown Prince of Gotham, after all, and Arkham was his castle.

Jason, the damned prince of Gotham, the fugitive in his own home, the slave of his own mind, won’t be a prisoner in it ever again.

The road leads them over a bump and his injuries scream. Jason blinks and the world tilts. He blinks again and again and again and the world tinges greener with every time his eyes open.

‘Now now now’, the Pit sings in his head. Time to stop it, once and for all.

It only takes one little twitch of his arm to press the needle, safely strapped to the reinforced part just under the crook of his elbow where even the Batman’s punches couldn’t shatter it, into his skin. The poison trickles into his bloodstream and the world turns green, green, green. But they won’t get him ever again. The damned clown won’t get his claws into him again and neither will the demon or the bat. Jason is a free man and as such, he finally chooses freedom over duty. It’s time to go home and leave the curse of his life behind.

He will miss Gotham, he’s sure of it, but she’s the one thing he doubts will let go off him even in death. Maybe it was her who dragged him out of his peaceful rest the last time, not done with him yet, still needing his ghost to go the last step to free her of the laughing parasite that had made himself a home in her heart.

He hopes she will leave him to rest this time around. He is tired, he is done fighting. He thinks maybe he doesn’t deserve to rest, but the world deserves to finally be free off him.

His eyes lie open, his chest has already fallen still by the time Nightwing turns around and a scream rips apart the quite of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Major Character Death are actually Major Character Deaths. In the beginning, Jason kills the joker and near the end he commits suicide. Throughout the story he mentions abuse and there is descriptions of pit madness/kind of disassociation maybe?  
> If the theme of suicide bothers you, you probably shouldn't read this. Stay safe!


End file.
